Lick me, baby!
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: Now a two-shot! "W-welcome to Boobies, Dandy!" In which Prince is dressed up in the famous 'Boobies' uniform and his attempt to wait Dandy's table correctly: backfires on him. Based off a really cute post on Tumblr (link inside) and also on Ao3. Warnings inside, as well. Please, R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey hey hey, this is just slight PWP inspired by this post on Tumblr: ( replace the ; with a : ) http; post/89727658523/what-if-prince-dressed-up-in-a-boobies-out-fit-cause-he#notes **

**I wrote this because I loved the idea and I obsess over all of her Prandy artwork because it is amazing and beautiful as hell and i want more Prandy and i'm sure some other people want it, too. I hope this is okay. ;W;**

**it leads up to smut but there's no actual chitty-chitty-bangbang, y'know what i mean? HAHaAhA, no? okay.**

**WARNINGS: sexual themes, ****_slight but not really _****nipple play/fascination?idk what else to call it but there's a lot of talk about nipples?, maybe some inaccurate stuff but this is fiction so i don't really give a shit, more than likely grammar and spelling errors that I will pick out later, Dandy being an adorable moron, ****_probably_**** OOC since i'm still getting accustomed to 'Space Dandy' characters. **

**Okay, i'm gonna shut up now.**

**Happy reading! xoxoxoxo**

**(…..)**

Prince pulled at the tight leather of his tiny shorts unconsciously for the 7th time of the night, Honey's eyebrow twitched in irritation at how jittery Prince was being at the moment.

"You're so lucky I'm helping you with Dandy. I'm only doing this because it's you!" Prince smiled brightly at her, causing all her anger and jealousy to disappear almost immediately because of his million dollar smile.

"I'm very grateful for your help, beautiful." The blonde couldn't help but become flustered at his words, she could never stay mad at him and his charms. She sighed as she caught a glimpse of Prince's quivering fingers, maybe a drink would help calm his nerves a bit. She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a can of cooled beer and tossed it at Prince who barely managed to catch it.

"What're you so nervous about, Hun? It's just Dandy." Prince stopped sipping at the bland beer and froze at the question. His cheeks turned a cherry-blossom pink before he finally managed to answer, "A-ah, well, that's just the point: because it's Dandy. He isn't particularly fond of me if you haven't noticed. On top of that, he's into gorgeous _women,_ like you with, excuse my language, a huge rack which I don't have because I-" Honey could feel an ache worming it's way into her head and cut him off,

"Sweetie, you're rambling again." She giggled when Prince flopped down in the white leather chair and watched with amusement as his body sunk into the cushions, the action he just did was so out of character for the man.

"Welcome to Boobies, Space Dandy!" The woman quickly went over to the door and opened it slightly to peak through the small crack, seeing Dandy in all his glory, winking and staring all the employees down with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Prince, Dandy is here—augh!" Honey gasped as she was bombarded with all the sparkles emitting from the excited male behind her. He stood up quickly and straighten out the skin-tight clothing on his body and ran his fingers through his two-toned tresses and turned to the blonde, asking a question about his appearance,

"How do I look? Well, I know I look good, obviously, but is my hair okay? Did I use too much mascara? Are the shorts to small for my-"

Honey glared at Prince and he finally shut his mouth, "You look sexy, Prince! Now go out there and get that Space D!" A furious blush covered his cheeks and all the way up to the tips of his ears and he nodded confidently, grabbed the serving tray off the counter and then strut out of the room with his head held high.

All the ladies gave Prince a thumbs up and scattered away from the target after someone got his order and he sat down at the bar on one of the high-chairs. One of the girls gave Prince a clear drink and told him that it was Dandy's order and that he just had to give it to him then have the courage to not act like a hormonal teenager and strike up a conversation without insulting the man.

The white, knee-high pleather boots 'clicked!' and 'clacked!' along the white tiled flooring and with each step, Prince could feel the nervousness creeping up his spine once again.

"And then, I finally scored with that hot babe-"

"You could use her name, y'know." QT's complaint went unheard by the bragging man, as usual, so the annoyed robot just rolled over to an unoccupied table and stated cleaning it out of habit, the table, there was just so much crumbs and other unhealthy germs all over it!

"And do you know what she gave me at the end of our dat—Meow? QT?" Dandy stopped blabbering once he noticed his two 'buddies' had disappeared on him, how rude of them! He took the time out of his awesome life to give them some advice on how to woo a woman properly into your arms and they just-

"W-welcome to Boobies, Dandy. Here's the drink you asked for: is there anything else I can get for you?" Dandy stopped his pathetic sulking and stiffened up at _that _voice, he knew _that _voice from anywhere. He did a full 360' too quickly in his chair to see if it was really who he thought it was and nearly fell out of it but managed to catch himself before he could take a tumble to the ground.

Prince could feel his skin getting clammy, gross! The dark-haired man finally looked up and this time he really did fall out of the chair. "Ah, dammit!" The Alien Hunter hissed in pain, holding his injured, throbbing elbow that was slowly turning a shade of bright red. Prince, who was startled by Dandy's unsuspected fall, yelped in surprise and accidentally tossed the silver serving tray, along with the cold beverage, up into the air.

It went up pretty high. "Umm...!" The server looked up to see where the tray was going to land what do ya know: it was headed straight for Dandy himself. Prince tried to tell Dandy that there was a large silver tray headed in his direction but nothing came out except nervous, hurried gibberish that not even an Alien would understand. Dandy paid no mind to anything _but _the outfit Prince was wearing, still gaping at him from the floor.

"P-Prince!? What the hell are you doing here—no, _what the hell are you wearing_?"

"Dandy, I—ouch!" Prince was interrupted by the drink that had previously flown into the air because it landed right on top of his head, making the blue-haired man slightly disoriented. Dandy's eyes widened and he tried to get off the ground but being the clumsy moron he is, he tripped on the liquid and fell back down again.

"Uhh, are you alrigh-"

"D-Dandy, look out!" Prince's finger pointed in the air but it was too late, as soon as he caught on to what was happening, the blasted tray hit him square in the face.

The entire building grew quiet and nobody dared to say a word. All the otherworldly customers were giving them odd stares and the employees just gaped sadly at the scene. Even Honey couldn't move or say a word, just standing there in pure shock.

For the first time in his entire life, the beautiful man felt public embarrassment when the customers burst out into boisterous laughter at the two.

'I-I'm not going to cry, Prince doesn't cry, it was an accident!' Prince kept telling himself but the longer the black-haired man stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, the harder it became to hold in the tears. He could feel them welling up in the corners of his bright blue eyes before they started rolling freely down his flustered cheeks. Dandy coughed rather awkwardly at the grown man in tears, not really sure what to do in this sort of situation so, he got off the floor, thankfully he didn't fall again, grabbed the teary eyed mans shaky arm and dragged him off to the Men's restroom.

That was when Prince really started crying, wailing at the top of his lungs like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way, "I'm so sorry! I-I just wanted to—but everything went so wrong and on top of that I hurt you and I look like absolute shit and I ruined-"

"Oh, shut the hell up, will you? It was an accident, I get it, jeez." Dandy grumbled, taking a comb out of his back pocket to fix up his slightly crooked pompadour, "Just be lucky you didn't mess up the do', then we'd have some problems." Prince's wailing stopped but his tears didn't, gosh, he was so humiliated!

'I'll never be able to participate in a Space Race ever again, I'll be the the laughing stock of the galaxy...' He thought he said that in his mind but apparently he didn't when Dandy shot his a disapproving look and said,

"Don't say that, you crybaby." He pulled some paper towels out of the silver dispenser and grabbed Prince by his slender waist, making the other gasp in surprise, and sat him down on top of the marble counter top then begun to wipe the sweet-smelling alcohol off of the other. Prince stopped crying as he watched Dandy clean the liquid off his body in confusion.

The silence was getting awkward, not that this situation wasn't already awkward, so Dandy spoke up, "Now, I'm gonna ask you this again; _why are you wearing a Boobies uniform_?" The bluenette turned several shades of pink at the question and looked away from Dandy's curious stare, "Because I just wanted you to pay attention to me in a positive way, you're always being so mean to me."

"Well, not only did you get my attention but you sure did get it from everyone in here, huh?" The pout on Prince's face was almost cute, in a weird way. "and how in the hell is this supposed to impress me when you don't have a nice set of big, perky tits to go with it? That's the whole point of the outfit, baby."

Prince cocked his head to the side cutely and groped at his flat chest, "You can always pretend I have small breast. Besides, my nipples are really sensitive, just like a woman's." Dandy nearly chocked on the air in the bathroom and this time, it was he who blushed, "O-oh, really?"

Prince saw the man become red-faced and smirked lecherously at him and stuck his chest out to let him have a good look, "Yes, _really_. Look, my nipples have been hard this entire time because of how tight this outfit is on me, the fabric keeps rubbing up against them with every little move I make..." Prince bit his bottom lip to hold back a groan. The other stopped whipping him down and dropped the paper towels in shock, feeling a spike of arousal shoot through his body and straight down to his groin.

'Penis, what are you doing!? This is obviously a man; _**stop**_.' Prince saw the inner battle Dandy was having with his mind and body and spoke up, "You didn't finish cleaning me up. I'm getting _so_ _sticky_, Dandy." Dandy couldn't help but bring his gaze down to Prince's chest, and at the perfect moment too because a droplet of that alcoholic beverage rolled over one of Prince's perky nipples and continued downward toward his navel. He gulped nervously and reached down for the paper towels, only to have Prince stop him,

"You wouldn't want that expensive drink you paid for to go to waste, do you?" Prince said lowly with half-lidded eyes.

"W-well, it wasn't that expen-" Prince put a finger up to Dandy's lips and leaned in closely,

"Don't waste it, Dandy, I bet it taste delicious, too; clean me up." Dandy had no idea why that statement made him stiffen in his pants. He glared half-heartedly at him, "I was about to finish cleaning you off but you keep-"

Prince rolled his eyes in annoyance, it was obvious the sexual innuendos he were making weren't exactly clicking with Dandy's brain so he ripped the paper towels out of his hands and tossed the cheap brown material to the floor, "Have a _taste_, Dandy. I want you to lick me clean." Turns out that the blunt route was the way to go since Dandy blushed furiously and backed away from him, slowly shaking his head in disbelief at him.

"No! What are you, crazy? I like women, _women. _W-o-n-m...e? I mean w-o-m-e-n!" The bluenette gave Dandy a blank stare, Dandy still continued to amaze him with how dumb he sounded sometimes.

"Pretty please, Dandy?" His big blue irises were making him squirm uncomfortably, Prince kept giving Dandy the 'puppy dog' look and he finally gave in.

"F-fine!" He shouted, Prince was startled when the other suddenly dragged his tongue from his collar bone and all the way up to his ear and sucked on the lobe of it. He cried out loudly and shuddered as Dandy continued to drag his tongue up and down, all over his neck area, stopping occasionally to suck at certain areas.

Inside his mind was saying '_No, not here._' but the only word that fell out of his mouth was, "_Yes!_" Prince could feel Dandy smirk against his neck as he pressed aggressive kisses against his damp, alabaster skin.

"D-Dandy...not in a public restroom!"

Dandy, feeling a lot more confident now, picked the smaller man up and carried him Princess-style, "Well then, I guess I'm just gonna have to rock your world in the Aloha-oe, baby."

"Oh, Dandy!" Prince gushed as Dandy began carrying him over to the exit with a cocky smirk and uncomfortably stiff boner that strained against his pant zipper.

QT and Meow moved away from the restroom door, going over to the table QT was previously occupying and stayed silent for a few moments before QT finally spoke up,

"Those two are really corny."

Meow couldn't help but chuckle loudly, laughing until there were tears in his eyes. He wiped them as he started to terribly imitate Dandy, "_I'm gonna rock ya world, baebeh._"

QT let out a tired sigh, "You're never going to shut up about this, are you?"

"_Oh, Dandy, you're sooo dreamy!_"

"Guess that's a yes."

**XxX**

**A/N: i am trash.**

**absolute trash. **

**i just had to make Prince swoon like a fanboy at the end, i had to, i am so fucking corny, i'm sorry.**

**4give me, pls.**

**this was supposed to be a One-shot but i think i might just write up a smutty chapter 2 if you guys are interested? also, if i do, i'll post it but i'm going to put the more explicit version on my Ao3 if anybody wants me to?**

**like.?.?**

**my Tumblr is on my profile if anyone gives a shit.**

**i'm rlly sorry for this.**

**xoxoxoxo. -smooches your cheeks and sends you off with a basket of cookies-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: at first, i wasn't going to put this chapter up since i thought i couldn't censor it enough for Fanfiction but i think this should be enough.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: _S E X_. hot gay banging, NIPPLESSS(AKA: nipple play), dirty talk(heh), some rough play, LOTS OF FOREPLAY, slight body-worship.**

**kbye.**

* * *

Once Dandy and Prince made it into the Aloha-oe, Dandy started pressing wet kisses against the smaller mans neck, making him giggle and yelp at the feeling. Dandy's mouth was so warm and his dry lips felt amazing against his skin. They had barely made it to his room before the dark-haired mans jacket was on the floor, his red shirt following soon after.

As soon as Prince was back on his own feet, the two lip-locked once again, their kisses were almost aggressive with how excited they both were. Dandy's tongue flicked out and ran over Prince's rose-petal pink lips, begging for entrance which the other gladly granted access to. When his tongue wiggled in, Dandy turned a little shy again, hesitantly flicking his wet appendage against the others, the bashful look in his eyes made Prince laughed a little bit into his mouth.

Dandy broke the kiss off and frowned at him, "W-what are you laughing at, huh?" The bluenette wrapped his arms around Dandy's large shoulders and buried his face in his chest, inhaling deeply at the musky scent emitting off the man before lifting his head, staring the him straight in the eyes, "It's nothing. Well, it's just that—that..I," Dandy shot an eyebrow up at the other and nodded, silently telling Prince to go on with what he had to say,

"I...I'm really happy." his flustered face made Dandy uneasy, having an odd feeling in his chest at Prince's words. With no response from him, the bluenette spoke up once again and moved in for a kiss before muttering, "Kiss me, Dandy." He closed the distance between them, slowly moving his lips against the others. Dandy was shocked, to say the least. So shocked he forgot that Prince's kissing had stopped when he hadn't responded to it. He took a step back away from him and looked down at his feet in shame; he should've known Dandy didn't want this.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the awkward silence and he briefly wondered if he maybe he came on a little too strong. A large, warm hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back into Dandy while the other trailed thorough his long, wet blue tresses. All of a sudden his mouth was covered by Dandy's and he immediately forgot his previous worries and responded back with vigor. Opening his mouth again, their tongues collided and clashed against one another.

The longer they stayed attached by the mouth, the more hungry their kisses became. There was saliva collecting at the edges of princes thin lips and the suckling sound only urged them both on. Dandy was the first to pull away, staring at Prince until his eyes opened and stared back with lust written all over his flustered expression. He moved in again, keeping contact with the large sea-blue eyes as he took Princes bottom lip between his perfectly aligned teeth and bit down gently, smirking slightly at the whimper he got from the other in the process.

For a while they both just stared at one another while panting with anticipation, Princes lithe arms still hanging lazily around Dandy's broad shoulders whilst Dandy's rested awkwardly at his sides, not really sure what to do next or where to put them, to be honest.

"Are we just going to stand here and stare into each others eyes all day or are you gonna show me why they _really _call you Space Dandy?"

That line really got to him.

"Wahh~! Be careful, you big dope!" Princes warning went unheard as he was picked up, a little carelessly, and dropped onto the fluffy bed, his damp two-toned haired splayed out on the black comforter and Dandy couldn't help but admire the striking contrast of the two completely different colors. After a while, all the staring made Prince self-conscious, which was very uncommon for the usually over-confident man, and turned an angry red in the face, "S-stop looking at me like that!"

A smirk, "Like what?" Dandy asked while removing his shoes, he already knew the answer but teasing Prince was always fun. A pout wormed its way onto Princes lips, which were now plump with all the sucking and kissing they received earlier, and he looked away towards the wall, glaring at the tacky posters of half-naked bathing suit babes posing on them.

"You're making me feel weird." Dandy laughed at his response and climbed on top of Prince, taking one of his dainty hands into his own and kissing it tenderly. A new, brighter blush erupted on Prince's cheeks and Dandy had to restrain himself before he attacked the other, he was just being so..so cute right now.

A flustered, vulnerable Prince really did something for him.

"Are you going to touch me or continue staring like you've never had sex before?"

Dandy spluttered, "Hey, I've laid plenty of beautiful, busty women but you are not one of those, you are a _man_."

He shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. Touch me." Dandy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, still not entirely sure where to put his hands if there wasn't anything big and fleshy to squeeze on.

"Dandy..."

"Okay, I'm doing it, calm down!" When Dandy touched his shoulder Prince had enough and pushed Dandy off of him until he was flat on his back then straddled him, sitting directly on his crotch. A low noise could be heard from his throat and Prince smiled innocently like he didn't know what he was doing and ground his ass into his groin. Dandy let out a high-pitched squeak at the feeling, glowering at Prince when he giggled at how the usually deep-voiced man just sounded like he barely hit puberty.

The other stopped laughing when Dandy bucked his hips up, catching Prince off guard and making him moan wantonly. Dandy leered at Prince and did it again, enjoying the sounds that escaped from his bruised lips. Dandy's big hands pulled Prince down for another kiss, forcing his tongue into Prince's unprepared mouth. His wet appendage moved around inside the warm cavern.

His eyes widened at that, "M-mhn!" More saliva left his mouth as Dandy continued to suck, the fluid running down his sharp chin and onto Dandy's face. He finally let go and grabbed at Prince's surprisingly wide hips and dug his thumbs gently into the flesh, marveling at the way his hip bones jutted out. The way Dandy ran his fingers along his skin as if he were made of glass ticked him off a little bit, he didn't want him to be delicate; he wanted it hard.

Snatching the invading hands away, Prince glared at the other, "Don't treat me like a delicate woman, I want you to be rough with me, I'm a man with needs just like you, Dandy."

A blush spread from Dandy's cheeks and all the way up to his ears, "A-are you sure about that? I don't think that'd be-" Prince cut him off by squeezing the package in his pants and leaning down to whisper in the shell of his red ear, "Be as rough and _nasty_ as you like, _Space Dandy._"

He lost it.

The grip on Prince's hips was almost excruciating but that's exactly what he wanted, gasping for air as one of Dandy's tanned fingers ground down into the very tip of his bones. With how rough and careless he was being, Prince would definitely be bruised and purple there in the morning but he honestly didn't give a damn right now. All that mattered was he was about to get laid by the man of his dreams, the one and only **Space Dandy**.

"Ga—_ah! _S-so strong, c'mon, I know you can be rougher than that. I want to have traces of you all over me before this is over." Dandy's coffee brown irises rolled into the back of his head when Prince started a gyrating motion over his crotch, and he smirked cockily at the strong 'compliment'.

Dandy let out a low growl at the sight of Prince playing with his nipples and quickly removed his pants and boxers. He reached over into his dresser and pulled out a bottle of body-oil. He sat up and started removing his top but a hand stopped him from pulling it off any further, he cocked an eyebrow at Dandy for stopping him.

"I—I want you to keep the outfit on.." Dandy said shyly much to Prince's delight, it was rare to see Dandy like this. He ran his hands down the sides of his still damp-with-alcohol legs and over the knee-high, white boots, "What about the boot-"

He interrupted him before he finished asking the question, "A-and the boots too, even though they aren't apart of the uniform." He knew Dandy wanted him to keep the boots on but making him flustered was never _not _entertaining.

He winked, "Oh, I know but those white socks and yellow shoes aren't really my thing." Dandy uncapped the oil, fumbling with the item a little bit out of nervousness, he's _never _lain with a man before, this was so weird for him. He stared down at Prince's non-existent chest then reached down the grope at the flat area.

Grabbing the top, he roughly shoved it up until it was bunched at Prince's collar bone and showed his lovely pink nipples and leaned down once again, catching one of the nubs between his lips.

"Mhm...ah, _shit_!" A particularly harsh suck to the stiff buds had Prince arching his back in pleasure, gasping for the air that had left him. Prince stared wide-eyed up at the plain white ceiling, grasping Dandy's wide shoulders as the other man continued to explore his body calloused hands rubbing over every bump and curve on his being.

He felt so over-whelmed with all the attention his body was receiving, becoming breathless and feeling as if he'd pass out with every hurried, aggressive stroke that just so happened to rub up against all the right places. Dandy continued to ignore the area that needed the most attention, his erection straining uncomfortably in the tiny red and white shorts. The bluenette was growing agitated and uncomfortable because of the stickiness the beverage had left behind was making his thighs stick together like glue.

"Dandy, Dandy, please! I-I can't hold out any longer, no more foreplay! If you keep this up I'll cum, you jerk!" He whined, bucking his hips in irritation to catch Dandy's attention. He stopped teasing him, knowing the other was about to burst by his slow, sensual actions.

He grabbed the body oil and flicked the cap open with his thumb then proceeded to pour a generous amount of the clear, slightly thick fluid onto his fingers. Prince slipped his thumbs into the sides of his shorts to pull them down but Dandy's oily hands ripped his away and pinned them above his head. In confusion, Prince cocked his head adorably and rose an eyebrow at his actions,

"Uh, Dandy?"

Dandy ignored his questioning, quite happy with his work and he finally stopped teasing Prince then hesitantly stuck a finger in. He slid it all the way inside and started a slow pace, growing harder with each little whimper that spilled from Prince's kiss-swollen lips.

"P-please," He begged, "add another one, I can take it..." Dandy didn't look too sure about that and he was still confused about how he was going to fit, "Uhh, are you sure-"

"_Yes, _I am sure, this isn't my first time taking it up the ass, Dandy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why am I not surprised-ow, kidding, kidding!" Another finger was added, then another. Now, three were inside, pushing in at a steady pace until Dandy hit Prince's sweet spot, his loud moan startled Dandy immensely, he stopped because he was worried that he had hurt him by accident.

"Ah, shit, I hurt you, didn't I? This is why I don't have sex or relationships with men-" Prince's arm stretched backwards and he grabbed Dandy roughly by his pompadour, ruining the style of it a little bit before he snarled out,

"Dandy, now's about the time you stopped talking and start fucking me, 'kay?" Dandy was ready to retaliate but shut his mouth when Prince's icy stare didn't let up, lining his erection up with his hole and pushing it all in at once.

"Not all at once-_ah!" _Dandy rolled his eyes but waited until Prince gave him the okay and started a slow pace, already wanting to go faster.

"Faster, y-you can go faster now-_mm-mmh_!" Dandy didn't need to be told twice, thrusting faster and groaning louder at the feeling, white-hot pleasure rolled off his spine and it was _amazing_. Prince tossed his head back, it was so arousing that Dandy felt himself slamming into him harder._  
_

_Euphoria. _

That was all Prince could think at the moment, he felt so, so _good_. His mouth had long gone slack, pathetic little whimpers spilling from it freely along with drool, the saliva rolled off his lips and down to his chin, he swiped his tongue over his wet lips, biting them in attempt to hold back the wanton moans.

"G-gonna, gonna cum, Dandy!" Prince whimpered out, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes at all the pleasure he was receiving, the pressure building up in his lower stomach was nearly too much to handle. All of a sudden, he pulled out all the way, Prince felt a vein pop in his head, ready to give Dandy a piece of his mind but Dandy grabbed him and flipped him over so that they were staring face to face, both of them suddenly turning a little shy again, Prince's cheeks turning an even brighter shade of lip-stick pink. Dandy's hand started caressing his sweaty face and he found himself leaning into the touch, nuzzling his large palms.

"Dandy, is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, I-I just wanted to see your beautiful face once you hit your peak...baby." He added awkwardly at the end.

"Embarrassin-_ahn!_" Prince was cut off when Dandy pushed back inside pounded into his slim lover beneath him, speeding up until he climaxed inside of him.

He fell on Prince with a grunt and he was too tired to complain about how Dandy wasn't the lightest person in the world and just laid there with him, basking in the afterglow of the hottest sex he's ever had in his entire life, he smiled and snuggled up to him and closed his eyes.

"Man,...I was the greatest lay you've ever had, am I right or am I right, baby?"

Prince's eyes snapped open and rolled them, "Dandy, you're ruining the moment."

"I'm just stating the trut-"

"Dandy..."

"Alright, alright!"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **

**this is the 'censored/clean' version of this chapter, I had to tone it down _a lot _because of 's guidelines. also, ****um, please tell me if this is still too raunchy and i will try my best to fix it up, again. -coughs violently-**

**if you want the dirty/uncensored version then please visit my Archiveofourown/Ao3.**

**Archiveofourown/Ao3 profile: Juncea**

**thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
